<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like Me Better ♥ by ximelonx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669426">I Like Me Better ♥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximelonx/pseuds/ximelonx'>ximelonx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Photographer Newt, football player Thomas, highschool, newtmas - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximelonx/pseuds/ximelonx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, you both are right. I need to do something, and I’ll do it. I just need to have a plan and –“</p>
<p>“And you need to man up a little.”, added Minho without hesitation.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Thomas is head over heels for Newt, but they never really shared a word and Thomas always ends up being a disaster around him. Will that ever work out for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alby &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt &amp; Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To be young and in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,</p>
<p>I just want to warn you that English is not my first language.<br/>But I want to improve and it seems easier this way.</p>
<p>You have been warned :)</p>
<p>Also, I got this idea from the song I Like Me Better by Lauv<br/>That is why the chapter titles will be a line from the actual lyrics of the song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>24.05.2020, Library </strong>
</p><p>The sun was dancing on golden locks of hair. Brown eyes that shone so bright and with so much life behind them. Those rosy cheeks and full lips – Thomas could have stared forever. Who even could create such a beautiful creature who definitely looked like an angel himself? Even though he never had seen an angel he was sure they must look like this. Was it even allowed to stare? As long as he wouldn’t be caught it would be fine and to prevent that from happening, he held a book almost too close to his face. Pretending to read something he should really be interested in.</p><p>Tests were coming up in two weeks and although he was smart enough, that didn’t prevent him from getting much more inside his head as he liked to. But he needed to. Not only to get good grades but to get the chance to play in the upcoming football match. Minho and Alby would kick his ass if he didn’t pass and had to warm the bench while they would be playing, giving all their damn best. However, how should he keep his eyes and mind focused when there was something else – or better somebody – who kept all of it away from the book in his hands?</p><p>Lost in thought he didn’t even notice how the boy in question abandoned the spot a few meters away at some bookshelf that had a tag with<em> Fantasy</em> on it. And instead popped up in front of him, busy to not laugh at the image Thomas displayed. Holding onto a book that was upside down, too close to his face to even notice it himself and too lost in thought than to register anything around him. Without hesitation Newt reached out for the book and took it out of the grasp of the other boy whose eyes blinked several times in response. Obviously trying to make out what had happened, and it made Newts lips twitch a little more, still preventing to laugh.</p><p>“You know, if you actually turn your book in the right direction it might help.”</p><p>His voice held a little amusement to it as he turned the book before holding it in front of Thomas for him to get a hold on it. It really was a sight to behold. The brunette in front of him grew crimson, as he hesitantly grabbed the book, almost letting it go not a second after. Just as if Newt was making him uncomfortable as he had been caught off guard, starring into the space and lost in thought. But well, Thomas could only blame himself for this situation. Besides, he didn’t think the boy would see him or even pop up in front of him. He would smack himself in the face later for that failure.</p><p>“Oh, you’re right, it finally makes sense.”, acknowledged Thomas, taking a quick glance at the book in his hands before returning his gaze in Newts direction with a small grin.</p><p>The blond boy grinned back at him and it was more than Thomas could’ve ever dreamed of. Well, since approximately one week when he had first laid his eyes on Newt in this very same library. He always was on his own when Thomas saw him except one time when a girl had been around him for a couple minutes. At first, he had thought that it had to be his girlfriend but after he told Alby– who never told him that he was friends with someone like Newt and who he learned at least the name from - about it, he got laughed at. Turned out that mysterious girl had been Newts sister. Lucky for him but it made Newt even more interesting.</p><p>“Glad I could help.”</p><p>Thomas wished he could’ve said more just to have some more time. There was so much he wanted to learn about Newt while the other boy surely didn’t even know his name. Sure, he plays in the schools’ football team and seems to be rather popular among others however, Newt doesn’t look like he enjoys watching sports. And Alby isn’t any help at all to figure out more. His only response always is and always will be <em>Just ask him yourself, I’m not cupid or some shit like that</em>. A small sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back in his chair and dropped the book to his thigh.</p><p>If it would’ve been that easy, he would’ve done it already. Maybe he really should just ask Newt if he wanted to grab a coffee, settle things and see if the other boy wanted to get to know him. But a million question rattled his brain just thinking about asking him. Pulling out his hair in frustration wouldn’t solve anything and sitting there in the library even less. So he stood up, laid the book aside and made his way out of the library.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24.05.2020 After Football practice</strong>
</p><p>“So, that’s everything?”</p><p>Raising his brow at Thomas, Alby could do nothing more than to shake his head. Even Minho looked at him as if the brunette was joking, but Thomas looked at them dead serious. What else should he have done? They could be at least happy he said anything at all and didn’t swallow his tongue.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say to that. You could’ve asked him if he wants to grab a coffee with you after practice. Or play dumb and ask for some help. Newt is the last person to deny someone help and he is way smarter than you dimwit.”</p><p>With a sigh Thomas fell back to the ground, his ass hitting the grass of the football field with force. Alby and Minho followed suit as they watched Thomas chew the inside of his cheek. The football field was already left behind by the rest of the players so that it was rather silent around them. It helped Thomas clear his mind a little bit while also listening to the whispered words of his friends who somehow thought he couldn’t hear him.</p><p>“Alright, you both are right. I need to do something, and I’ll do it. I just need to have a plan and –“</p><p>“And you need to man up a little.”, added Minho without hesitation.</p><p>That earned nothing more than a role of his eyes from Thomas. What do you need enemies for when you can have these two as your friends? They always know how to make you feel bad about something. However, maybe he really could play a little dumb and ask Newt for some help or start by approaching him in small bits? Either way,  he knew that Newt would be in the library again. If not tomorrow, then the day after tomorrow. By now he was sure about the fact that Newt had at least a routine concerning the library.</p><p>“I’ll try to talk to him the next time I get to see him. See where it goes from there. Maybe I’ll ask him to get a coffee together at the Café down the street. Can that work?”</p><p>“Well, it sounds like at least every second romantic movie but it’s worth a try. There’s nothing to lose. You’ll be heartbroken for a few days and get over it if Newt rejects you.”, mused Alby which wasn’t really what Thomas wanted to hear but it was what he really thought and so he had to take that.</p><p>“Maybe you can go and ask him right now.”</p><p>Minho nodded in the direction of the bleachers where a person was sitting, obviously studying the object in their hands. The sun had already settled down and it was hard to make out, but it was clear that the person in the distance was Newt who was tumbling with what looked like a camera. Had he been there the whole time? Thomas squinted his eyes as he observed Newt who was getting up a little hesitant before walking down the few steps to the ground. Unbeknownst to him that he had some pair of eyes on him.</p><p>Feeling something hitting his side a looked over to Alby who elbowed him yet again, signaling him to get up and go after the boy. Not wanting to be hit again he got up from the ground and left off in the direction Newt went.</p><p>What should he say? Was it okay for him to follow Newt? Should he go back and try tomorrow? His steps slowed down as he looked around. No single trace of a blond boy. How was it possible for him to get away that fast? Maybe he knew that someone was after him and took off faster than Thomas had thought.</p><p>Feeling defeated he turned around and jogged back to his friends, unknowing that Newt wasn’t so far away as he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I got that feeling ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>25.05.2020, Library</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone who knew Newt could tell that he had a routine. Sometimes they made fun of him for that, because he was like an open book - At least when it came to that kind of things. Classes were his first priority and then came the library. Not only to study and keep his head busy, but to feel at least a little bit sociable. His friends could be counted with only one hand and it was okay with him. It's better to have friends you can always count on than having people talking bad behind your back. He had enough of those kind in the past. However, whenever he was at the library, he kept to himself, skip through some books or take a look at the pictures he had taken the past days. So, it had taken him aback when he had been watched the other day. Normally he went under the radar of others and yet, this one person seemed to be interested in him. Or at least interested in spying on him. A shiver went down his spine as he thought about it. At first he didn't know how to feel, but as he had taken a look at him his heart had skipped a beat.<br/><br/></p><p>The brunette was a sight to behold, and not only because it was a cute try to hide behind the book when it clearly didn't work out. Those eyes were captivating and Newt really thought it had really been these eyes that had pulled him over to Thomas - Leaving his comfort zone and approaching the guy.<br/><br/>Why was he feeling so giddy now that he stepped back into the library of the school? Maybe because he thought the guy might be there again? He really wanted to laugh at himself. There was no way a guy like Thomas would be interested in him.</p><p>Of course, he knew Thomas. Not that long though. Alby had once asked him to come to a football game to take some pictures. It had been the last game of the last season and Newt loved to help out. So, he had said yes and showed up that evening. He never had been to a sport event that's why he had been a bit overwhelmed with everything. But as soon as he had suited himself and let the atmosphere and energy sink in, it had been real fun. And that's where he had seen Thomas the first time. Well, at least at the end when he had taken off his helmet, grinning widely at his teammates. That had been the first time Newts' heart had skipped a beat and he found himself be drawn towards the other male. Even though he had always kept himself in the back to not be oblivious. Especially around Alby who knew Thomas too well.<br/><br/>Sitting down at a table in the back of the library he took out his camera. An older model but still worth a lot - At least to him. He had to save his allowance for a whole year and the money from his summer work to buy this sweet thing and it was Newts' everything. And he never allowed someone to take a look at it, because he kept those pictures for himself. While bundling up his emotions inside himself, the camera would show them all at once. He never had been the kind of guy to have his emotions in check.<br/><br/>"Hey. Can I sit down?"<br/><br/>At first Newt thought he didn't hear right, so he didn't pay any attention to the stranger. But as someone cleared their throat he slowly looked up. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. It was Thomas who looked a tad uneasy as he waited for a response. Clearly regretting to come here as Newt just looked at him. Not noticing that he was literally staring for a few good seconds.<br/><br/>The blondes cheeks grew crimson as he noticed though, nodding slowly and gesturing warily at the seat beside him, don't trusting his voice even a second.<br/><br/>His eyes followed Thomas as the other sat down. Taking a good look at the other male now that he was up close. Those cheeks were slightly red, and his hazel eyes seemed to hide what went on in Thomas’ head. A small smile was covering his sweet lips and Newt had to remind himself to keep away his gaze from them. Though Thomas looked at him as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead, he pulled a book and an exercise book out of his backpack and laid it out on front of him on the table.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye Newt could see the slight shaking of the other hands while opening the book and turning to the right site. It made him knit his brows a little in confusion but went back to look at his pictures on the camera. And so, they sat there in silence. Just stealing small glances at each other every now and then unsure if they should open their mouths or not. It wasn’t even an uncomfortable silence between them, but each of them wanted to change something about it.</p><p>Newt wasn’t really the outgoing type, so he dropped his thoughts on saying something rather quickly. Other than Thomas who really tried to concentrate on what was written inside his book but failed miserably. He had read the first sentence almost ten times now and couldn’t understand a word. It was as if the word became just a bluer and he knew it had something to do with Newt sitting a few inches apart from him, looking lost in thought and so, so adorable. With a sigh he finally looked up to the other male who in return looked at him a bit quizzical.</p><p>Shit, so Thomas really had to say something now. <em>Okay</em>, he thought to himself, <em>don’t mess this up</em>.</p><p>“I, uhm …” Oh no, a blackout. What should he say? His name? Or something about how he can’t concentrate at his damn work? No, that would sound weird and harsh at the same time. Asking him for coffee would be also a bit to rushed now.</p><p>Thomas didn’t know how long he sat there, gaping at Newt as if he was a fish stranded at the beach. Unable to breath and even less able to say at least something. Anything. And then there was a laugh – Quiet and so soft that Thomas thought he had dreamed it. But there was Newt, trying to keep a straight face when all he did was laughing that small laugh. And Thomas couldn’t help but laugh himself. He was so stupid sometimes.</p><p>“You can start with your name.”, pointed Newt out, his laugh slowly dying out and he instead held his hand towards Thomas in an offering. And Thomas took his hand without hesitation or wasting another second. Something about Newt made him somewhat relax now that the blond had taken it upon himself to start the conversation properly.</p><p>“My name is Thomas.”, he stated with a shy smile, not letting go of Newts’ hand who didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Thomas. My name is Newt. It seems like you wanted to say something to me two minutes ago and I’m curious to know what it was.” Even though Newt was a reserved person, he also was the type of guy who got self-reliant whenever it came to another person, he was interested in. And it appeared to help Thomas keep his focus.</p><p>Slowly Thomas took his hand out of Newts’ in order to hold onto his pencil to not let the other feel the trembling of his hands.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too.”, mumbled the brunette firstly, before taking a deep breath. “I wanted to know if you … if you would be interested in …” His words got caught in his throat and he couldn’t bring himself to say them out loud. Just as he was about to start all over again the bell rang. Newt didn’t look bothered at all since his classes for the day were already over, but Thomas still had two hours to go and cursed himself for being such a coward.</p><p>Hesitantly, he packed his belongings back inside his backpack before literally jumping out of his seat. “I’m sorry, I have to go. See you, Newt.” Before Newt could answer Thomas was already out of sight, leaving the blonde back behind with a frown upon his face. Really, he wasn’t a person to get confused easily and yet here he was, confused as bloody hell.</p><p>Maybe he had read something more into it and scared Thomas away who just wanted to ask for another pen or some help for an exercise. Was it possible to suck that much? Closing his eyes, he sank a bit lower in his seat. That’s why he normally wanted to hide away from others because he always thought it had something to do with himself when it didn’t work out all too good.</p><p>“You don’t look too good. Something happened?”</p><p>Newt didn’t even need to look up to know that it was his sister Sonya who had sat down next to him without asking for permission. She never needed to ask anyway.</p><p>“Oh yes, it bloody is.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25.05.2020, After Football practice</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a coward. Why am I friends with you again?”</p><p>Minho shook his head as the three of them left the locker room and made their way out of the building. It came to no one’s surprise that Thomas had fucked up his opportunity to ask Newt out and he clearly hated himself more for even telling Minho and Alby. They will never live him down the mistakes he made.</p><p>“I’d say because you obviously love me but at the moment you look at me as if I have to heads.”</p><p>“Even if you had two heads, you’d still be dumb enough to fail.”, Alby countered instead of Minho who nodded in agreement. Pouting, Thomas simply shook his head. There was no way he was such a failure. But then again, he didn’t ask Newt anything at all. Simply left without finishing his sentence when Newt had made the first step to hold the conversation.</p><p>“I really tried, okay? It’s not that simple to ask someone out. What if he isn’t even interested in men? I’d make a fool out of myself for nothing!”</p><p>“You already made a fool out of yourself.”</p><p>“Not helping, Minho!”</p><p>Well, he surely couldn’t count on his friends for this as they just tried to keep mocking him. Though he couldn’t blame them for that since he wouldn’t be any better help if he were in their position.</p><p>“I say, go for it. You'll never know if you don't try. Newt won’t bite off your head for simply asking.” And who would Alby be if he were lying? At least he knew Newt and wouldn’t lie to his friend when it came to feelings.</p><p>“So,” Thomas said vaguely, “but i really need your help for that.”</p><p>They were slowly walking back towards the parking lot as Thomas explained what his friends needed to do for him. There was no way he would fuck it up yet again, even though he knew it would be hard. Those chocolate brown eyes were so hypnotizing that Thomas knew he wouldn’t bring out a word yet again when he would take a look at them. Because it was as if Newt could stare into his very soul with those eyes of his.</p><p>Even now, just thinking about him made Thomas lose his breath. And as he let his gaze wander about the parking lot, he could’ve sworn that he saw blonde locks in the distance. As if the blonde wasn’t only captivating his mind. Shaking his head, he followed Alby and Minho to the car while settling his mind. However, he couldn’t resist the urge to look yet again in the direction he had seen those blonde locks but there was no one there. Maybe it really had been just his imagination.</p><p>Settling himself inside the car he buckled himself up just as Alby pulled out of the parking ground. Laying his backpack beside him he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Newt, need a ride?”</p><p>Thomas eyelids flew open in merely a second at the mention of the name. When had Alby stopped the car anyway? Taking a look outside he saw Newt standing there, smiling and overall thankful for the offering. But what was he still doing here near the school ground? He was pretty sure that school had long been over for everyone. Out of the corner of his eyes Thomas could see Minho who turned his head a little bit in his direction and giving him one of those devilish smiles. God, he sometimes hated him.</p><p>“I really appreciate it Alby.” Newt said as he went to open the car door and slipped inside, closing the door after him. He was fast in buckling himself up before greeting Minho and introducing himself. Then he turned towards Thomas and his heart dropped for a second as he saw Newts eyes widen in surprise before his smile was back in place. Even a bit wider than before.</p><p>“Hey, Thomas.”, spoke Newt softly, making Thomas’ heart run a mile.</p><p>“Hey, Newt.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :3</p><p>As always - If you want to help me improve my writing just write me (:<br/>Also if you want to see something special happen in one of the chapters write me beforehand and I try to include it since I didn't write all the chapters out yet.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>If you have tips for me to improve my writing, please don't be shy to tell me :)</p>
<p>The next chapters will be longer since this is just some sort of prologue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>